


push comes to shove

by beaubisexual



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, I Love This Pairing So Much, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, actual smut is hard for me y'all, but no actual sex, connor doesn't practice aftercare for reasons that you kind of get from the story, it's complicated for them, mentions of sex and sexual dialogue, side note: connor does aftercare eventually, they both want love so bad, wes isn't dead au because honestly fuck that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubisexual/pseuds/beaubisexual
Summary: Every force has an equal and opposite reaction, and the two of them, the forces of nature they are, are no exception. or, in which Connor surprises Wes with the actions he takes





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love wes so much

Connor Walsh will want until there is nothing left for him to take from the world. Wes Gibbins, the humble man he is, always gives all he has. This sentiment connects in Wes's mind when Connor Walsh first pulled him in with a hand in his hair, with a smile that promised nothing but trouble, and Wes gave in. He was a man succumbing to the sea, not _despite_ knowing that he will drown, but because he _knows_ he will.

 

 

Connor surprises him when he makes a move on Wes. When they both turned to each other - desperate for somebody, a body, _anything_ that would give a distraction - they hadn't realized how much of a need would be instilled in them. 

 

They were both so alone. Oliver had left Connor, had called him damaged like Connor despised that he was, and Wes had given Meggy up, knowing that if he held on she'd end up being a Rebecca. They needed a distraction, and they gave it to one another.

 

Connor surprises him. Connor turned one night into many. He left Wes and came back. He allowed for their affair to continue on with a sense of mutualism that Wes prayed would not turn parasitic.

 

Even with his inclination to receive, Connor took control, made the decisions for him. Wes was always made to be the leader and Connor always had to follow. Having all the say versus having none. Their nights together, alone, gave them the chance to change their roles.

 

Connor surprises him, makes Wes beg ("God, Connor, please-"). He tears him down ("Awe, does my baby boy want to fuck me? You're gonna have to to work harder than that.") and builds him up ("Wes, shit, you fuck me so good-"). Connor makes Wes want unabashedly and teaches him to turn his desperation into determination. 

 

Wes leaves himself open to Connor. Wes trusts him for the simple reason that he needs to trust somebody. He needs to be vulnerable to someone. Connor takes up that role, uses every trick in the book to make him do what he pleases. Wes adores everything Connor does, and cherishes all the things he gives. He shudders when he presses down hard on the dark blotches covering his skin, remembering the sharp hits that put them there. 

 

Connor surprises him when he turns quick, jilted movements to repackage himself into soft words and even softer touches. He doesn't walk away, but instead holds him within his arms. Wes Gibbins craves every hit and every insulting word he throws at him, but his entire body melts when Connor treats him like this, like he's some precious thing. Wes is so afraid that Connor will leave him. He couldn't stand it. Wes can't take another person he loves leaving him. 

 

Wes first admits he loves Connor half a year after they began. Connor had left just minutes before and he looked up into his dresser mirror and spoke to himself, "I love Connor Walsh." His heart pounds with the statement, but as soon as he speaks it he knows it's true. 

 

Connor surprises him when he moves in. When asked why he is doing so, Connor shoots back the question of why would he stay with Michaela when it makes so much sense for him to be there, because they are them and Michaela and Asher were getting sick of him anyway.

 

Wes's hands shake when he finally gets a moment alone to call Michaela. He immediately asks her if Connor had been sleeping with anyone, keeping them up or ruining more furniture, and that's why she kicked him out. He pretends to be annoyed rather than terrified at what her answer could be when he "complains" about Connor staying with him. She responds in a very confused tone, informing Wes that Connor moved out on his own merits, although she was damn pleased he did. He ends the call with his entire body free of its past tenseness and with his voice bright. 

 

Connor surprises him when he asks him out to dinner. Wes jokes that he's planning on proposing and Connor gives him a doubt-filled laugh. They have a great time, smiling and laughing. Wes can't help but feel disappointed at the lack of a diamond ring. 

 

Wes and Connor fall into a rhythm and unintentionally end up doing everything together. They eat every meal together, drive to work together, study together, sleep together, etc. When Laurel asks them about it, the first of the other five to do so, Wes dismisses it instead of pouring out all the thoughts he's had on them like he wants to. He holds himself back from going on about how they seem perfect for one another, how they fit together so easily.

 

Connor surprises him when he asks him to be his boyfriend, mostly because Wes was in the midst of wiping jizz off of him. 

 

"Is that the post-orgasm haze speaking?" Wes jokes, ignoring his heart's skipped beat. 

 

"Wow, I can't believe you're the one deflecting this with humor. That's supposed to be my thing."

 

Wes pulls back from Connor, falling back into the bed and trying to keep his cool. "Look, Connor, I don't want to be with you because you need a rebound from Oliver-"

 

"This isn't because of Oliver! Okay, yes, it hurt like hell when he broke up with me but that happened almost a year ago. I'm over it. And anyway, you and me, we're basically already dating anyway, so I guess I'm sorry for assuming-"

 

Wes interrupts him with a kiss. "Don't be sorry. I want to be with you too."

 

The two are shocked when the others of the Keating Five _aren't_ shocked by their relationship. They say that it took them a bit to understand what was developing between Wes and Connor, but in the end it all pieced together. Later, Wes says that same sentiment could apply to them. 

 

Connor may have been a sea, yes, but Wes falling for him wasn't drowning if he had gills. He had been forced to live on land, but he had found his oasis. 


End file.
